White Bread: It's Delicious!
by Nikki.desu
Summary: Tifa and Cloud, how WHITE BREAD right?  WRONG.  Girls gossip, common fact, and usually it causes nothing but problems.  In this case, it's the spark that leads little miss Tifa right into the hands of her Chocobo-Haired Ex-SOLDIER.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and their characters are NOT MINE. XP

Fwap. I threw the damp dishtowel the length of the small bar; only barely missing the small hanging rack it was meant for before falling to the ground with a disheartened plop. My morning ritual of cleaning up the pervious nights' dishes and picking up the various toys and coloring books from around the house went by quick when the house was empty.

Sigh. I was utterly incapable of controlling my domesticity, walking over; I picked up the sad piece of cloth intending to dump it in the wash for later. The bar was small, much like my last, only a bit more cleanly, the ceilings lacked Barrett's bullet holes. They better well stay slug-free unless my rowdy friend wanted a second asshole to shit his pants through. The house was quiet, too quiet after losing the kids to Barrett for the weekend. It was for the better, the soft pitter patter of raindrops was a sure sign for an uneventful break from my mothering.

Tick—tock—Tick—tock—Tick—tock…

I missed them already.

The door shifted to open and I watched as Cloud walked in shaking off a light mist from the rain. It was funny, after living together for almost three years, my heart still held that school girl flutter for him. He looked tired as he set down his personal arsenal near the door, sluggish in his walk to the bar as he sat down.

I smiled and walked over, "Welcome home… are you hungry?"

"Hn." Ah yes, Cloud speak. I grabbed a glass and filled it with white grape juice; he took it and downed it without much thought as I started the mix for some pancakes. Once the sugar woke him up a bit he turned around in the stool looking out of place.

"Are the kids gone? It's quiet." Observation was never Cloud's strong point.

"Barrett has them for the weekend, some new kiddy park at the Gold Saucer that Marlene—HAD—to see otherwise Barrett would feel like a failure as a father apparently." I smiled putting in some fresh berries to the batter to get some nutrition in the boy.

As soon as the plate was set down he was on it. Something about seeing big gloomy Cloud pound down pancakes made me smile like an idiot, he had a baby face and despite not being related to Denzel, the two looked like twins, especially when they ate.

"Thanks." He looked up from his empty plate and I busied myself with the dish towel from before, folding it, unfolding—Gawd am I really this fidgety around him? I guess when the kids are around it's a bit easier to stay focused on them instead of Cloud's pretty Mako blue eyes.

There was a strained silence between us and I noticed that Cloud was fidgeting himself.

"Tifa—"

"…Cloud?"

His eyes slipped back down to his plate and he got up rinsing it and sticking in the dishwasher. I leaned back watching as he fumbled with the handle to shut it, I walked over and moved him back closing it for him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Releasing a soft sigh, Cloud closed his eyes, trying to find the words.

"I was told that Reno has been showing up around here a lot, without Rude."

The statement caught me off guard. Turning with a smile, I thought back to a conversation I had with Yuffie about a week back. It was true; Reno was showing up more often on his own, one night he got hammered enough to ask about what it was like dating Cloud and our love life.

We don't have one. Simple enough answer.

Still, Cloud's behavior was odd. "What about it?"

He shifted and regained a cool expression, looking to me then the side. "He causin' you problems?"

I shook my head, and then tilted it. What, was he getting protective? That's cute. "Just comes by for drinks, must be lonely."

"…Are you lonely?" My face lit up, suddenly felt very aware of how close we were. What made it all the more hard to focus was the way his eyes slid to look over me, not at me, but OVER. My mouth opened a couple of times as I tried to form words, after a moment I laughed and gave him a little punch in the arm before turning away to finally take that rag to the laundry room.

I shut the bin and turned to Cloud leaning against the wall. Uh-oh that expression. There was more to this conversation; it was already hitting touchy territory for me. I have hard-core big girl feelings for Cloud and despite my attentions; I haven't felt the feelings returned. He cared about me yes, but not the way I wanted him to.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I laughed it off, starting to fold the clothes fresh from the drier, the scent was calming a lavender vanilla, and the warmth was comforting even in the increasingly uncomfortable stare aimed at the back of my head.

"No, it's just." Cloud turned away, I could hear the way his chain clinked. "Are you interested in him…Reno?"

It kind of hurt to hear him ask me that. Of course not! Now, don't get me wrong, Reno was a fine cut of meat but my feelings aren't so quick to change. Either way, I became agitated by the question, turning I gave him a soft smile relaxing a bit on the outside and did something very dumb. "Not sure. He's sweet enough, asked me out a couple times. I'm starting to think maybe going on a date wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Alright, just say it. I pulled a bitch-move. And I regretted it, because in that moment I went from having those pretty blue eyes on me to having his back to me. Cloud didn't want to hear that from me, _I_ didn't want to hear that from me, but patience can only go so far. He began to walk away but then stopped.

"I don't have any plans to make deliveries in the rain. So I'll be home this weekend. If you need me to get outta here for your date, let me know."

With that he went up stairs for a shower and left me to sulk in my laundry piles for the afternoon.

The house was immaculate. Floors scrubbed, beds made, laundry, dishes, dusting, all done. Cloud was hauled up in his room otherwise that'd be shining from every angle as well. I hated feeling guilty, usually had to set myself to work. At this point I'd be scrubbing the outside of the house, unfortunately I don't possess the right product or I might have. House could use a coat of paint…

Stop it—just stop it.

After giving myself a long hot shower I decided to break the silence and ask Cloud if he was hungry. Walking out from the bathroom into my room towel tied securely around me, I picked through my clothes deciding on a simple camisole and jeans. I enjoyed my comforts, can't wear leather all the time. My hair was dried for the most part, the ends a little damp but that didn't matter. I loved the smell of my shampoo—Mmm…Honey-Vanilla.

Stepping out into the hall I was startled by a flash, then a crash. Storm was getting worse, relief washed over me, I was glad Cloud made it home before it decided to downpour; there was no way I'd let Cloud out in this weather anyway. I knocked on his door and it slipped open, surprised, I moved it quietly. Cloud slept, wearing a tank top and some pajama bottoms I held in a giggle at how casual looked so strange on him. Before I left, I heard his stomach grumble; he murmured something softly in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

Hungry tummy? I can fix that.

When Cloud managed to wake up and stumble out of his room in what could be best described as a zombie walk, I had a pot of beef stew and a homemade bread roll ready for him. He stood in the doorway for a moment as if he was going to resist my peace offering but then sat down at his place and I knew I was forgiven. Good thing too, I made too much of it, used to a table of four.

As we ate there were little words between us, mostly about weather and the kiddy park. I even got him to chuckle at the story of how Barrett was rushing Marlene to pack faster causing the little miss to turn to her dad and say that 'it's better to take time to be prepared then to be sorry later for having no clean underwear and socks.' Maybe I was rubbing off on her; she was already working on her mothering nag. I was so proud.

I noticed that after the meal and dishes Cloud looked a bit, pale, and that was a scary thing to see because naturally he had a near neon white complexion. He had food in him, fresh shower, the house was warm… was he getting sick?

"Are you okay Cloud? You don't look like you're feeling well."

"Didn't sleep well, that's all." He stated before starting up the stairs, I followed him, concerned he might trip, good thing too I caught him part way up. He was dizzy and he did have chills, 'Not sick' my ass!

I let him lay down in my room, where the heater was, knowing well that his room had less than perfect insulation, leading to a terrible draft in the winter. He was already cleaned up, so I brought him hot drinks and extra blankets, some medicine. Cloud looked embarrassed by my attention, but secretly, I know he ate it up. I checked his temperature with my own as a measure before sighing. "You're a little warm… but not too bad."

"Might be that fourth layer of blanket that's making it hard to breathe at the moment…" He pouted and I giggled.

"Oh hush you; you wouldn't know what to do without me here." I grabbed at the glass to refill some water for him but his larger, more rough hand took mine to stop me, he gave me a 'no more water pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse' face. I smiled and released it, blushing softly at the way he held my hand, more for comfort in his daze I guessed.

"You're right…" his voice was soft, distant.

"Hmm?"

"I really, don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." He looked thoughtful before it turned pained, poor guy was all out of sorts. I could feel myself melt at the sound of his voice, unsure, afraid. Taking my free hand I brushed it over his cheek and smiled gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Cloud. I love my family. I wouldn't leave you guys…"

Cloud shifted, sitting up, the hand that was gently holding mine tightened and I was pulled into sitting down next to him. His eyes were calculating as if trying to read answers in my eyes, I raised a brow and was about to open my mouth when his free hand moved from the bed to my cheek.

Suddenly I was the fevered one. "…Cloud…?" I could barely hear myself speak, and the room was dead quiet.

"Yuffie…told me about Reno, I wasn't planning on coming back until tomorrow but..."

"Cloud—There really isn't anything to worry about—"

"You don't decide that…" I felt my heart stop, his eyes darkened a bit before they turned back up to me. "I know that I've hurt you in the past, not coming home, or answering calls. And I've worked to change that after what happened with Kadaj and his brothers."

"You have—" I tried to interject with some support but he wouldn't have it.

"No Tifa. Listen to me." He stopped then sighed, "I'm not going to ignore what is in-between us, not anymore. Especially now that guys like Reno are showing up…" he met my stunned eyes, suddenly feeling terribly small, my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He took his hand and let it slide behind my neck, resting it there. "Tifa?"

"…Yes?"

"You're not going on a fucking date with Reno… Ever."

I sat there for a moment, did Cloud just? Love of my life or not, I wasn't going to let anyone boss me around. "Now wait just a second, you can't just sit me here and tell me who I can and can't—"

In the moments it took for me to flare my temper, it took Cloud half that time to move me under him, tighten a hold at the hair at the nape of my neck, tilt my head back and take my lips with his. My hands snapped up to grab a fists full of his shirt, my body arched and a struggled mewl slipped through pleased lips.

Well then…

I was going to have to tell Yuffie that she sucks at keeping her mouth shut.

…And thank her for it.

A/N: Read and Review :3


End file.
